Sparx
by Coryne-Akrusha
Summary: **First transformers story**  When the decepticons kidnap Sam's Sister Tori, they find out that there more than what meets the eye with this human femme. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! OC X BUMBLEBEE
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

**I do not own transformers**

**Only Tori & Sparx**

_Mission city, population: Twenty thousand can have such a nice atmosphere… when you're not being attacked by giant homicidal robots._

A 2010 silver Toyota Camry glided down the street; a moving van not too far behind them. The drive was in her 30'S with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of khakis and a red v-neck. On her feet were black dress shoes. In the passenger's side of the car was a girl with waist length black hair with some pink in her side swept bangs. Her eyes were an iridescent blue; which darkened the angrier she got and brightened the happier she got. She wore a tie die t-shirt which held hues of pink and blue and stopped at her navel; which a blue jean skirt and black flats. Driving up the opposite side of the street was a 2010 Chevy Camaro.

"Hey Mrs. Corvin?" She asks quietly.

"Yes Tori?" the woman answers barely glancing at the girl.

"My older brother has a Camaro just like that. I helped him pick it out." She says pointing out the Muscle car passing by. She couldn't help but shudder when a police cruiser pulls in behind them. "You okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Tori answers as they leave the city. When they were halfway to their destination; the small town of Tranquility, the cruiser makes its move. It drives to the driver's side of the Camry and slams itself into them and forcing it off the road and head first into the ditch. The passenger door breaks and falls off from the sheer force of the crash.

Tori's POV

Something in the car explodes and the seatbelt breaks causing me to be thrown back by the amount of force. 'Oh no, oh no no no no no no no no. this _can't_ be happening! Why the hell would a police officer run us off the road.' Were the thoughts going through my head when the police officer drives up and stops right next to me. The next thing I know is the door opened and a little robot grabbing and dragging me into the cruiser as I struggle.

Normal POV

"Let me go!" Tori says as the seatbelts click together to keep her from escaping. The door shuts on its own and the car bolts off from the wreckage.

"Let… Me… Go!" Tori screams as she kicks the dashboard. More seatbelts appears and restrains her from struggling even more. One covers her mouth. Tears slowly fell down her cheek as she stopped struggling and hung her face in defeat, while the cruiser picked up speed to get to its destination.

'Why am I being taken?' Tori thinks.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations Part 1

Sparx

Sorry I haven't been able to get in chapter 2 until now. So as a present I made this chapter longer. If I don't have the way Soundwave talks correct, help me please by telling me. And then please tell me how he talks.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. Nor do I own the name Chaos. I remember a story with chaos in it. I only own Tori and Sparx.

Chapter 2: Explanations Part 1

In tranquility not that far from the attack a middle aged woman sat in the living room.

"They should be here by now!" She says worriedly.

"Judy, calm down-"

"I will not calm down, Ron! Tori could be hurt, or even worse!" she cuts him off. Ron turns on the T.V.

"_And you see it here folks! A Silver 2010 Toyota Camry ran into a ditch by a Black Saleen Mustang GT police Cruiser. Witnesses report that the girl whom was in the passenger side was pulled into the cruiser by a… silver robot? And then the Cruiser just bolted of as if he was in a hurry…" _A woman says overlooking the damage from above.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. What's up?" A boy with dirty blond hair says as he walks in with his girlfriend.

"Look at this, Sam!" Judy says.

"…_The woman whom was driving the Toyota was gravely injured by the crash and is being safely and carefully carted out of the damage so she can be taken to the hospital."_

"Mom! That's the car Tori's was coming into tranquility with!"

"Oh no."

"I'll be right back ." Sam says as he ran outside to his car. "Bee! You need to contact Optimus. We have a big problem!"

"On it- Capitan!" Comes from the yellow and black Camaro.

"Optimus here, what is it Bumblebee?" a deep voice is heard through the radio.

"Optimus, we have a problem," Sam says. "The Decepticons nabbed my younger sister, Tori." Bee whines.

-Decepticon Base-

Tori sat in a glass cage, curled into a ball Shivering from the cold and trembling in fear.

"Analysis complete…"

Doors open and a scary looking mech walks in. "What's the results of our _guest_ Soundwave?"

"Human : 100%; Cybertronian : 0%"

"Doesn't explain why she gave off a cybertronian signature."

Soundwave held up a crystal. "Cybertronian crystal; Around girls neck. As soon as it was taken off. It alerted the one who gave it to her. Autobot."

"Starscream, Megatron demands your presence at once."

A black femme stood in the door.

"Then you figure out where to put the flesh bag after sound wave and scalpel are done with her." Starscream walks out.

"vid someone need me?"

"Not yet."

Chaos walks to the cage and picks up Tori. "Soundwave, don't you recognize this fleshy?"

"No."

"You should. She kept you and me from offlining Sunstreaker and Jolt fourteen years ago. She still has the wound you gave her with your energon whips too." Chaos lifts up Tori's shirt and show Soundwave the scar on her back which is aligned with her spinal cord. Soundwave scans it.

"Scalpel. No tests on this subject."

"Vhy?"

"She'll die."

"How vis zhis so?"

"Second analysis complete- Cybertronian: 99.9%; Human: .1%"

"So because of you…"

"No, Other injuries. Traces of energon and other chemical substances infected her. Held Sunstreaker's spark before a new spark "settled" in. definitely Autobot. Necklace presumably belonged to Sunstreaker."

"Perfect..."

Sorry about the late update. I have to use my dad's computer so it takes awhile. But I have more chapters to come. Thank you everyone. To those who added this story to their favorites and to those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations Part 2

Sparx

Sorry it's been so long. We didn't have internet (I couldn't use fanfiction at the library the blocked it); I had misplaced my story and couldn't find it anywhere. Well we have internet now and I found it and so now I can resume so here it is the long awaited Sparx Chapter 3!

Me - So onto the Chapter!

Sunny - Aren't you gonna do the disclaimer?

Me - No. i did them the last two chapters, i think they already know i don't own transformers.

Ikuto - You should do the Disclaimer.

Me - Ahhhhhh! The perverted Cat! save me! Amu; Rima; Utau! _(hides Behind Amu; Rima; and Utau)_

Amu - Ikuto! What the hell are you doing here? we should be waiting until its our turn and she starts writing our story that she plans on Writing. Get going you pervert! _(chases after Ikuto who chara changes with Yoru and leaves)_

Rima - Stupid

Utau & Rima - You better start Writing our story, Laeila! My heart unlock! _(Chases Me attacking with nightmare lorelei and tightrope Dancer)_

Me - okay! Okay! Stop it! _(Gets caught by Tightrope dancer and hit with Night mare Lorelei. falls unconscious) _

Sunny - Oh Boy. since everyone else seems to be busy, I will do the disclaimer. Laeiladoes not own transformers. Nor does she own Shugo Chara. She only owns Tori and Sparx.

Legend

/Blah blah blah/ Com link

"Blah blah blah" normal

'Blah blah blah' thoughts

- Blah blah blah- Area change

~POV change~

Chapter 3: Explanations Part 2

-Sam's House-

/We'll find her, Sam. /

"I know you will, Optimus," Sam says. "Is there any way I can help?"

/Any recent picture? /

"Unfortunately no. but I remember her saying that she knew a couple of bots when she was younger."

/ Designations? /

"Sunstreaker and Jolt."

/I'll talk to them /

"Okay."

/Optimus out/

-Diego Garcia-

/Jolt, Sunstreaker/

/Yes Optimus/

/I need to talk to the both of you/

/on our way sir/

-Sunstreaker-

"Sorry Sides. Optimus needs to see me."

Sunny zooms from their little group of two being chased by Ironhide. "Sunstreaker!"

-Jolt-

"Ratchet, Optimus need to see me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get goin!"

Jolt runs out of the med bay only to nearly be ran over by sunny.

"Nice way of saying hello." Jolt jokes. Sunny stiffens.

"What?"

"The necklace. It was taken off of Tori… Forcefully" As soon as Sunstreaker said that both him and jolt literally bolts towards optimus' Office. They knock and were allowed in.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes we need to know about a Ms. Victoria Lynn Carole Witwicky also known as Tori." Optimus explains.

"Where is she?" Sunny Demands

"I take you two know her?"

"We met her when she was about 3 years old. Chaos and Soundwave attacked her. None of us knew the reason why though. We jumped in. and were overtaken by them. If she hadn't jumped in, we'd be offline right now. Soundwave used one of his energon whips (AN: let's just say he has them) on her. I have never seen Sunny go this livid, except when Sides was injured. They both ended up losing an arm. By the time we were able to get back to her she was dying from overexposure of energon AND the energon from the attack had seeped into her spine. How she was still alive is a mystery still to me..." Jolt explains "Since it hit almost every other bone in her body."

/I think it was primus' doing, sunny/

/Couldn't agree more Jolt/

"So I took things into my own hands. I had Jolt give her part of my spark so that she could survive and give her a cybertronian formula so that she could have a stronger body to survive the energon. But more than half of my spark went to her on its own. So with less of my spark than I truly needed I was temporarily offline."

"That would explain why you couldn't function properly." Jazz says (AN: Jazz is alive. Optimus used the shard of the all spark on him before the decepticons took it.)

"Seeing as I couldn't do anything, Jolt brought her back home and put her in bed, then he went and got me to ratchet."

"5 years later, the rest of Sunny's spark came back and we thought she was dead so we went to check on her. We find out that she had been in an accident that involved six different chemicals."

"When we got there we saw her working on a satellite sort of machine as if nothing happened so jolt scanned her to make sure she was okay. Well she was. But she was different than before. What got us was that her entire molecular structure was rearranged."

"Tori being Tori; felt me scan her and ran towards us as we had our Holoforms get out giving us hugs. We had asked her what this was and she told us a satellite that could collect energy from the rays of sunshine that comes onto earth."

"That means Energon harvesting!" Wheel jack says.

"Yes, but without destroying the sun." Jolt says

"I gave her the cybertronian crystal I had to know if she was okay or not."

"There's one more thing you kind of NEED to know."

"What is it?"

"Somehow my spark managed to make Tori her own spark while giving a piece of mine and sides to her and vise versa."

"So now we only have a pair of Autobot twins and another set of Autobot triplets."

"She goes by the designation Sparx."

/Everyone report to my office now! /

-Decepticon Base-

/Soundwave to Starscream/

Starscream was walking down a set of corridors

/Soundwave Report/

/Did another analysis. Girl somehow masked energy. Human: .1% Cybertronian: 99.9% - Girl is Autobot Related to Twins /

/This could work in mine and Megatron's favor. Report to Megatron Bring the girl and tell him what you have discovered. /

~Tori's POV~

Since Chaos ha put me in a cell that kept my abilities in check; the only problem was keeping them from using me. Which not only is the chance of that slim to none; it's also better said than done. The door opens and Soundwave whom I call Creepy mech #2; I have met Shockwave (I call him Creepy Mech #1) and I do not want to go anywhere near him; and he picks me up out of the cell I had been placed in (Cell energized with Energon) leave holding me tight enough to not let me escape heading to another room. An even scarier mech than Starscream was sitting on a throne. They were both talking in cybertronian and I only managed to catch "Energy", "Cybertronian", "Autobot", and "Related to Twins". The mech looks at me and Grins evilly. "You will be very useful indeed youngling." He says

-Base in Diego Garcia-

"A human? Why would the decepticons take some random Human?"

"Because she's Sam's younger Cousin." Optimus say

'So she's not just a relative of mine, she's Sam's too' sunny thinks

"There's more everyone. What is about to be said is not to be spoken anywhere outside this office, understood?"

"Understood!"

"Long story short; Soundwave and Chaos attacked a human child about fourteen years ago. Her name is Tori. I used my spark to save her life since the energon from Soundwave's whips was killing we had to inject her with a cybertronian formula to help her live. Five years later she was in an accident involving a prototype of an invention of her exploding which also caused her entire molecular structure to change. Not long after that my spark returned to me."

"Tori has her own spark and she is what I call: A techno-organic. Part human; part Cybertronian. How she even survived all this is a mystery to Sunny and myself."

"Tori is now Sides and I's younger twin sister because of this. If the decepticons even find out about all this they could use her against sides and I."

"Tori is able to take a form that is the same size as sides or I she isn't as a prankster as us but she is our sister now. She chose the designation Sparx."

"The Cons will use Sparx against sunny and sides anyway they can." Jolt says frowning. Sides stood there glaring.

"Sides? Sides? Sides! Sunny says to gets sides attention. He stops as if he heard something.

~Sides POV~

'I have a little sister. I kind of want to hate sunny for what he did but I can't help but agree with what he did. But the way he did it could've killed her even if she was dying."

/Someone…Please…Help me./ I hear in my com link.

"Sides? Sides? Sides! Sunny says to gets my attention.

/Someone…Please./ I hear again.

I look at sunny. He heard it.

"Tori" He says.

Sunny turns to Optimus and the others. "Sparx has a bond with me and Sides. What he and I heard was our sister calling for help and she seemed terrified."

/Someone… please… I don't think I can keep him out of my mind any longer. /

'mind? Who would… no.'

"Guys Soundwave's going into her mind." I say

They all look at me expectantly. "I got a com message just now. She said she couldn't keep him out of her mind any longer."

"It means she's been fighting against them even if they could harm her." Jolt says and sunny stiffens.

"What?"

"Uh Jolt? Didn't we help her lock up the rest of those memories she didn't want to remember cause of her nightmares with a little help from cantina?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

"If Soundwave goes through her mind; it will unlock everything we locked causing no doubt about it a ton of pain which will be very harmful to her mind, spark and body."

"Ohhh Slag."


	4. AN: Not A Chapter

Hey Everyone! I'm So Sorry This isn't a chapter. I somehow misplaced the rest of my story and I'm gonna have to restart from chapter 4. It will take me a while since I'm starting college on August 26th as well as going to work it's gonna be difficult. But I will try to get a chapter done ASAP.

Sincerely Laeila


End file.
